Hidden God
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pendant qu'il fait le ménage, Gabriel découvre ce qu'un étudiant pense de lui.


**Hidden God**

Cette fois-ci, il était concierge d'université. Oui, il aimait se faire passer pour un concierge : personne ne fait jamais attention au type qui passe la serpillière et arrose les pots de fleurs. Du coup, le concierge était en position éminemment favorable pour savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le lieu où il travaillait.

Gabriel adorait se la jouer espion.

Pour le moment, l'espion s'occupait à ranger la bibliothèque – putain, c'était si compliqué de remettre les bouquins là où on les avait trouvés ? Et c'était sans évoquer le monceau d'autres bidules que les gens oubliaient derrière : des MP3, des stylos, un ou deux manteaux, il lui était même arrivé de tomber sur un préservatif usagé. Sérieusement.

Tiens, pochette en carton. Avec marqué dessus au feutre noir : _thèse de doctorat_. Il y en avait un qui allait regretter sa distraction, vu que les soutenances de thèse auraient lieu dans maximum deux mois…

Gabriel fit claquer l'élastique et ouvrit la pochette pour voir si l'étourdi avait laissé son nom sur la page de garde.

**L'Archange Gabriel : figure cachée de la fertilité**

Ah tiens, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Les humains se faisaient une idée tellement fausse des anges que Gabriel s'en était écroulé de rire à plusieurs reprises. Parce que franchement, imaginer ses frères et sœurs en train de jouer de la harpe tout en proclamant des cantiques, en chemise de nuit bien blanche… Merde, il sentait les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser, les traîtresses.

Il claqua des doigts pour envoyer la pochette dans sa bulle d'espace-temps privée. Mieux que les poches de pantalon, ce truc. Et en plus, elle ne se déchirait pas.

* * *

Les bonnes conditions pour lire un truc, selon Gabriel : être vautré dans son canapé, avec des grignoteries à portée de main et Pepsi – son chien virtuel, jamais besoin de l'emmener faire popo – qui lui servait de réchauffe-pieds. Ou de lécheur de plante de pieds, comme en ce moment.

« Sale bête ! » rigola l'Embrouilleur tandis que le cabot le dévisageait d'un air innocent.

Bon, où avait-il mis le bidule, déjà ? Voilà. Il était temps de voir ce que cet humain pensait de lui.

Les premières pages démarraient pas mal, rappelant les vieux clichés sur les anges, et Gabriel faillit s'étouffer avec un croco en gélatine tellement il riait. Ah, ces humains ! Et on se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de vivre parmi eux.

Ensuite, les choses devenaient un peu plus sérieuses, avec la mention des Nephilim. L'Archange sentit aussitôt son bonbon perdre toute saveur.

Les bâtards. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir des anges mais des âmes humaines. Le libre-arbitre des humains. Et la capacité de commettre encore plus de dégâts.

Tout ça à cause d'une bande de hippies incapables de la garder dans le pantalon. Incapable de garder une distance de sécurité, appliquant à la lettre le commandement d'aimer sans restriction…

_Et les fils de Dieu virent que les filles des Hommes étaient belles et ils prirent pour épouses toutes celles qu'il leur plût…_

L'étudiant avait touché du doigt un point qui prouvait que question libido, les anges pouvaient se montrer aussi cons que les singes pelés. Et il en avait fait un trapèze pour rebondir vers le noyau de sa thèse.

En effet, si un ange normal pouvait céder à l'instinct reproducteur, pourquoi pas un Archange ?

Sur ce coup-là, Gabriel n'allait pas contredire. Lui qui commettait le péché de chair avec une régularité qui aurait poussé Raphaël à relever son tablier sur ses yeux – mais seulement avec ses créations virtuelles ! En gros, c'était une forme de masturbation élaborée, puisque les pin-up qu'il faisait apparaître provenaient de son pouvoir…

Repoussant les images déconseillées aux mineurs qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit, l'Archange retourna à sa lecture.

L'humain évoquait la mission auprès d'Abraham et Sarah, qui avait permis à deux petits vieux plus que décrépits d'avoir enfin un héritier. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Surtout parce que la dame avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle avait appris que son cher et tendre réussirait ENFIN à la faire jouir…

Après ça, l'histoire de Lot. Gabriel se rappelait aussi de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Personnellement, il n'aurait pas été très contre d'aller prendre un peu de plaisir avec les résidents du coin, mais Michel et son maudit balai dans le cul avaient préféré tout réduire en cendres. Ce qui avait aussi été marrant. Baiser et tuer, c'était presque interchangeable…

Deux anecdotes sur lesquelles insistait le thésard, déclarant que ça prouvait bien la relation entre les anges et la sexualité. Gabriel commençait à se demander si l'humain était puceau. Quoique, à vingt ans et quelque, on a du mal à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe…

Et puis, le thésard se lançait dans une extrapolation tirée du Livre d'Esther, rappelant que si Esther avait pu devenir reine, c'était car le roi avait répudié sa femme pour ne pas s'être présentée nue à un banquet. Pourquoi donc la reine n'était-elle pas venue ? Aux dires d'un extrait du Talmud, parce qu'un certain Archange lui aurait fait pousser un attribut supposé être strictement masculin.

Gabriel laissa échapper un sifflement surpris. Comment donc ils savaient ça ?

Vashti n'avait pas franchement objecté lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire d'elle un travesti brésilien avant l'heure. En fait, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'exhiber devant les copains bourrés de son mari et avait joyeusement sauté sur l'excuse. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché monsieur de la répudier. Les mâles.

Enfin, le thésard concluait sur les deux plus célèbres missions de Gabriel : le prêtre Zacharie et l'Annonciation à Marie. Deux annonces de grossesse. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la preuve…

Suivaient plusieurs reproductions de tableaux de l'Annonciation, et Gabriel s'agita légèrement en constatant que dans la plupart, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un amoureux transi – à genoux devant la Vierge, la dévisageant d'un air ardent… tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux modestement ou lui adressait un regard noir.

La mélancolie le submergea. Marie ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les grands yeux terrifiés et mouillés de la gamine alors qu'elle le suppliait de confier l'honneur de devenir la mère du Christ à une autre – et il avait insisté, lui disant que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'elle, qu'elle avait été choisie. Pendant qu'elle pleurait et se tordait les mains.

Le thésard concluait sur sa théorie que Gabriel ne ferait pas mauvaise figure au panthéon des dieux de la fertilité. Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des missions à caractère sexuel, ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire.

L'Archange renifla. C'était marrant, cette façon de le catégoriser. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en dieu de la fertilité – dieu au lit, ça d'accord, et à l'occasion dieu de la destruction avec tout le bordel qu'il semait dans son sillage. Mais la fertilité…

Quoique, sous son identité Loki, il comptait bien six enfants, non ? Trois d'Angrboda, les jumeaux de Sigyn et Sleipnir. Alors que les anges ne pouvaient pas en avoir plus de quatre et préféraient se limiter à un protégé, deux au grand maximum. Alors oui, peut-être…

Il poussa un soupir et retourna la dernière page. Ouaip, le nom de l'étudiant y était. Il avait intérêt à le remercier, celui-là, quand il lui rendrait son dossier. Cela dit, peut-être que Gabriel lui paierait un verre.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se focalisait plus sur sa capacité de création que sur sa capacité à semer le chaos.

**Je n'ai inventé aucune des anecdotes mentionnées ici, juste pour vous le faire savoir.**


End file.
